


Bi-sties

by schrijverr



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, THEY DESERVE IT, bi julie, bi reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Reggie starts to question his sexuality. After a talk with Julie he discovers he’d bi, later he comes out to Luke and Alex, who love him.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Bi-sties

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

It wasn’t like Reggie had never thought about it. Of course his brain had drifted to the possibility that he might like dudes when Alex came out, but he had quickly established that he liked girls and with the confidence in his own sexuality, he had allowed the thought to be forgotten.

And then Luke had to go out and prove he had “chemistry with everyone he sang with.”

When he began to sing it was kind of funny actually, but then he kept getting closer and closer until he was cradling Reggie’s head and looking him straight in the eyes. And suddenly Reggie’s thoughts were anything but straight.

Luke had been hot and for a split second Reggie wished the other would kiss him.

He knew he was completely flushed and his brain was fried, since he allowed that first through to actually come out of his face.

But that wasn’t even the worst part, the worst part was Luke kissing his fingers and the pressing them to Reggie’s lips, indirectly doing what Reggie had hoped he would. KISS HIM.

His face must practically match his flannel and he needed to get out of this situation quickly, so he cleared his throat and said: “Girls, am I right?”

And when Alex said no, a small voice in his head, couldn't help but agree.

After that it was just a spiral. Reggie managed to be himself in front of his friends, but inside his head was a mess. It felt as if his whole reality had shifted and he was starting to question every crush he’d ever had.

That did not help, since he was very sure that all the crushes on the pretty girls had been 100% real and not faked, but how did he like boys then? If he did, that was. Could he like both? No, that would be weird, he’d never heard of that. 

Maybe he was straight with an appreciation for boys? But that did not seem right after he had found himself fantasizing over big muscles holding him tight.

So maybe he was gay with an appreciation for girls? No, he still looked at soft lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them or how it would feel to put his hands on their hips.

The whole thing was just really confusing.

He was still thinking about it a few days later, just lying on the couch and looking at the floating chairs while Alex and Luke were off to their usual haunts. Heh, haunts. That would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so preoccupied. Preoccupied enough to not notice Julie enter.

She looked at him for a moment, before she asked: “What’s bothering you?”

Reggie startled violently and fell off the couch. He pouted as he got up and said: “Hey, you don’t scare a ghost, okay. That’s our job.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Julie told him in favor of ignoring his comment.

“Uhm,” for a moment Reggie thought about just spilling his guts, but he didn’t want to bother Julie and he was afraid of what she would say, “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why’d you think that?”

Julie raised one disbelieving eyebrow and answered: “So all the distracted looks and the moping when you think no one is around is nothing? I somehow find that hard to believe, Reggie. You know you can talk to me right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” and he did, Julie was super nice and she never judged, which was exactly why Reggie didn’t want to lose her over his own stupid emotions, “It’s just dumb, that’s all.”

“And why is it dumb?” Julie asked.

He gestured vaguely in the air and shrugged: “Just confused about me, but nothing to worry about, I’m fine. It won’t come between practice.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about Reg, I’m worried about you.” Julie told him kindly, “If it’s too personal to share I will respect that, but if I can help, know I won’t judge and can keep a secret.”

Reggie bit his lip, the offer was very tempting and it had been eating him up inside for so long now that he just wanted answers. He glanced between Julie and the floor a few times, then he softly admitted: “I think I’m not straight.”

It was almost inaudible, but Julie was listening very closely. She sat down next to him on the floor and said: “That’s completely fine, you know it is.”

“Yeah, I know, but then I think I might not be, because I’ve liked girls my whole life and I still do, but then Luke. You weren’t there, but he was trying to prove chemistry and he sang to me and for a moment I thought he was gonna kiss me and then I realized I wanted him to kiss me. And now I’ve been thinking about it, but it’s all confusing and I hate it.” once he’d started it was hard to stop talking, so he rambled on until he ran out of steam.

Julie put an arm around him and pulled him to her side, where he sagged into gratefully. She was quiet for a moment, then said: “I don’t want to push anything on you and if it doesn’t fit, it doesn’t, but I think you might be bisexual.”

“Bisexual?” Reggie had never heard that word before.

“It means being attracted to two or more genders, so boys and girls for example.” Julie explained.

He looked at her with wide eyes of disbelief as his brain tried to process what the fuck he had just been told. There was a word for it, he wasn’t weird or crazy. Still he double checked: “And you can just do that? It’s not weird?”

“Not weird at all.” Julie assured him.

“Wow, that’s cool.” he exclaimed, then after a beat of silence he softly said: “Julie? I think I might be bisexual.”

“That’s cool, Reggie. Thank you for trusting me with that. I love you.” Julie wrapped him up into a hug, which he returned wholeheartedly.

They stayed like that for a while. In that time Reggie’s thoughts drifted from relief to anxiety of what Luke and Alex would think. He knew that they accepted Alex, but this was different and maybe Alex would think he was faking it or Luke would regret coming so close to him after finding out he liked boys as well.

It seemed that Julie really was a witch or at least a mind reader, because she asked: “What are you thinking about?”

“Bout the boys. I don’t know if I want to tell them yet.” Reggie mumbled guiltily.

“That’s okay. You don’t need to come out if you don’t want to, just take your time.” Julie assured him, “I didn’t tell anyone for years after I figured it out.”

“You’re bisexual?” Reggie asked, surprised. 

“Jup.” Julie grinned and showed him a bracelet with pink, purple and blue, “This is the bi pride flag. Flynn gave it to me after I told her. I used to have a huge crush on her, you know.”

“I can imagine that.” Reggie grinned back, looking at the flag again, it was pretty he thought.

“I can ask her to make you one if you’d like?” she asked.

“Would you do that?” he replied.

“Of course. We’re bi-sties, we need to match.”

Reggie snorted, before thanking her, after which they sat in silence for a few moments, just thinking, shoulder to shoulder. 

Then Luke and Alex entered and practice began and the conversation drifted from Reggie’s mind as he got swept up into the music.

But he could not shake it completely.

He was intimately aware of every time he came close to Alex or Luke. He stopped skipping over to the other to share a microphone with him and didn’t touch Alex as easily anymore. It was dumb, he knew it was, but he couldn't help but think they would think he was coming onto them.

Vaguely he recalled that Alex had done the same, before he’d come out and they forced him to hug them again because they’d missed it. But that was Alex, Alex was different, Alex wasn’t a flirt like Reggie was.

Julie was still safe, though, and Ray. So, he would be in the house talking to Ray or jamming with Julie during the practices and that was nice, but he did miss the contact from his brothers.

His new behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed by his best friends, however. So after band practice a few weeks later they cornered him. Luke pouted sadly as he crossed his arms and asked: “Why are you avoiding us?”

“What? Me, avoiding you? You’re crazy, I’m not doing that. I’m right here, aren’t I?” Reggie tried to deflect.

It didn’t work, Alex just gave him a look and said: “Reginald, we’ve known you for too long for that to work. Just tell us what’s wrong. If we did anything, we’ll fix it, okay?”

He was quiet for a moment, then he shrugged: “It’s nothing. It’s dumb, I know it’s dumb, okay? Just working through something right now.”

“Are you okay?” Luke sounded worried and Reggie hated that he had made him sound like that just because he was being stupid.

“I’m fine.” he assured Luke, trying to sound as genuine as he could.

They both stared at him for a while, then Alex carefully said: “I don’t want to disbelieve you, but you also said that every time you fled from your parents fighting, so I’m kind of having a hard time doing that right now.”

Reggie looked at the floor and thought about it. He knew they would be accepting, probably, most likely, and he didn’t want to create a rift between them and he did miss them, even if they were right next to him.

Apparently he had been quiet for too long, because Luke carefully asked: “Reggie?”

He sighed, it would be better to come clean, he knew Julie would be in his corner, so they wouldn't kick him from the band and he’d been keeping his distance just fine. He could keep doing that no question.  
“Do you know what there colors mean?” Reggie asked, pushing up the sleeve of his flannel to show the bracelet hidden beneath.

Luke and Alex inspected it closely, before they both admitted they didn’t.

That made it a bit harder, because now Reggie had to explain it and that was really scary. He bit his lip nervously, then softly said: “It’s the bi pride flag.”

He’d done some research on his own, Julie had loaned him her laptop, so he was a bit more confident in explaining, but he still was so anxious. 

“Pride as in gay?” Alex asked, recognizing the lingo Willie had explained to him.

“Uhm, yeah, kind of, bi is like bisexual and it’s when you’re attracted to two or more genders, so I like boys and girls. I never really noticed until recently and when I did it was pretty rad, because I wasn’t weird or on my own, but then I thought you guys might think it’s weird and then I kind of spiraled and I’m so so sorry.” tears were falling from his eyes as Reggie took a deep breath, probably to continue rambling, but he was cut off by a hug.

“We love you, bro.” Luke said, “It’s cool that you found your own word, I’m happy for you man.”

“Yeah, you know we won’t think less of you or something. I’m glad you figured yourself out. Love you, dude.” Alex squeezed him tight.

Reggie cried into both their shoulders, glad to be home and with a weight off his shoulders.

They were startled out of the moment by the door opening and Julie saying: “Hey, sorry guys, I forgot my bag so I’m just here to- Are you guys okay? What happened?”

Luke and Alex started to explain at the same time: “Well-” “you see, Reggie here, uhm” “Got something in his eye.” “Yes, something in his eyes, yes. And we were trying to get it out.” “Exactly, that.”

“She knows.” Reggie snorted behind them.

“What?” they turned to him.

“Julie helped me figure it out, she knows.” Reggie explained.

“Oh you told them!” Julie looked at the exposed bracelet and connected the dots, “I’m so proud of you, Reg.” she turned to Luke and Alex, “And you’re good friends for trying to cover for him, that’s really sweet.”

“Well, yeah, I know how it feels.” Alex said.

That made Luke and Reggie pull him into a hug, while Julie made a sad face, before she too joined the cuddle pile. Their little heap of acceptance and love. Their family.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys would never out someone without permission, even to someone like Julie, remember to be like the boys :D
> 
> Anyway, not me projecting my fear of my friends thinking I'm coming onto them, wrong bitch *cries in gay*
> 
> Comments make my day and Kudos are awesome, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did <3


End file.
